


Sleep

by FlowerBoii9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Because yes, I Tried, M/M, i wanted to write something cute, sorry if my english isn't good, why not, yoonseok being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerBoii9/pseuds/FlowerBoii9
Summary: Hoseok can't sleep and Yoongi trips on his own feet.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~  
> This is my first yoonseok yay *i'm happy*  
> I'm sorry if my English isn't good, I'm italian and I wrote this whole fic directly in English, I hope it's good hahah  
> Enjoy~

3am. It was 3 fucking am and Hoseok couldn’t sleep at all. It was the third time happening that week, it was almost a curse. Fuck it, he thought heading towards the door.

His bed wasn’t comfortable enough that night, God knows why. He reached the kitchen and opened the fridge. He shouldn't eat at night, but there were some leftovers of the pizzas they had earlier that evening. After taking two slices and a bottle of water, Hoseok sat on the sofa. The fact was that he was so fucking sleepy: he and Jungkook practiced a lot even after the others went home, his whole body ached. While drinking some water, he realized Yoongi was still at the studio. Either he was too focused on his work or he fell asleep there. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He was taking the last bite of the first slice when the front door opened. Yoongi’s eyes were almost closed, surely he was dead tired and didn’t noticed Hoseok in the dark living room. Hoseok didn't want to disturb him, so he stayed silent, hoping that Yoongi was going to bed without giving a fuck if anyone was up or not. Apparently Yoongi, who was in fact going to bed, was also that tired that he tripped on his own feet. Hoseok, worried, reached the source of the noise, helping Yoongi up and checking that he was alright.

“Hobi, why are you awake?” Asked the eldest with his hands on Hoseok’s arms, still trying to stand by himself.

“Couldn't sleep. You alright, hyung?” Yoongi nodded once, still holding the youngest’s arms even though he was steady.

“Am I smelling pizza?” Yoongi sniffed the air. Of course he didn't eat, and he was also going to bed without eating.

“Yeah, there’s some pizza left in the kitchen, want some?” Hoseok didn't wait for an answer, he just dragged his hyung along, making him sit on the couch, while he grabbed other slices of pizzas in the fridge before sitting beside him. They ate in silence, both too tired to have a conversation. When the pizza finished they sat there still in silence, one beside the other, shoulder slightly touching, until Hoseok head started feeling heavy, his eyelids slowly closing.

Hoseok woke up when he heard some footsteps. He also noticed he wasn't on the couch anymore but someone was taking him princess-style to bed. He probably mumbled something because a voice -who he registered as Yoongi-hyung’s voice- said “shh, keep sleeping” and probably something else but he didn't caught it, already asleep again.

He woke up a second time, at about 6am, and he realized he was really comfortable.

 _This is not my bed_ , was his first thought. _Also, I am not alone in this bed_. He turned around only to face Yoongi watching him.

“Do you know you snore when you sleep?” Whispered Yoongi with a smirk.

“Why am I in your bed?” Asked Hoseok back.

“It was the nearest bed in sight, you’re too heavy” Yoongi said that laughing, of course he was joking.

“And why are you here with me?” Hoseok smiled, he was still sleepy.

“Because you wouldn't let me go when I parked you here” Hoseok laughed lightly, whispering a “woops” in the meantime.

“We still have a few hours we can either spend sleeping or not” said the hyung yawning. The only answer he got was Hoseok cuddling him, his legs tangling with the eldest’s and a arm around his waist. In a few minutes they were both sleeping again. Jin found them like this and decided to let them rest, but not without sneaking a picture before closing the door behind his back. They were too cute like that!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment with corrections because I know I might have done some mistakes and haven't realized it~
> 
> you can find me here on twitter (@fooldaejae): https://twitter.com/fooldaejae?s=09


End file.
